A conventional dual SIM card connector is configured to provide two connectors side-by-side in a left-right direction or stacked in an up-down direction so that each connector can receive one SIM card. As can be appreciated, such a configuration occupies a substantial amount of volume. Other connectors that load a SIM card by a tray can only load one SIM card and generally cannot load two SIM cards at the same time.
For example, a connector loading a MMC card and a Micro-SIM card by a tray is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,960 (corresponding to Taiwan Patent publication No. 470919; corresponding to China Patent Application No. 99810966.5), however, conductive pads of the MMC card is only a single row and conductive pads of the SIM card are arranged in two rows, there is significant difference in the configuration of both, therefore such a connector cannot load two SIM cards.